From Waters Reborn
From Waters Reborn is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Constiel and follows the perspective of the young Atlantean Ceamagus. Story Unknown Origins Ceamagus, a young girl who spent her entire life isolated, not knowing her true origin, and seeking to better herself through studying Magic, is one day visited by Alumina Haruma, a teacher from Shirakawa's prestigious Academy of Magecraft, who seeks to take her under her wing. Alumina is quite interested in Ceamagus's potential, even as she is unable to detect what Ceamagus is. On their way, they are ambushed by Archons, who seem to bear a specific hatred for Ceamagus ; the young girl, due to unknown technology inside her, instantly summons a Divine Servant, Anankos, in order to protect her, without any setup. This even further intrigues Alumina who invites Ceamagus and gives her a place to sleep and rest next to the Academy, making sure that she is comfortable. First Steps at School Ceamagus attends school, although she is constantly wary of a mysterious presence haunting her - the shade of the being known as SIN. She makes her first steps as a mage, slowly learning the principles of magic. Her studies are however interrupted by a mysterious presence, known as Critias. The man, a king of times past, introduces himself as the Final King of the Atlantean, and labels Ceamagus as his daughter. Ceamagus, however, is wary of Critias's arrogance and pride as a conqueror and refuses to accompany him. She pursures her studies, learning about Solomon's High Magic, and seeking to master it. She bonds with Laura Ketheora, a talented Prophet without peculiar magical talents, and decides to become her friend after seeing Laura's latent jealousy over Ceamagus's immense abilities. Ceamagus keeps helping people and learning about her origins and powers, eventually helping Black Magic teacher Noire with reaching her dream of meeting Raziel Tenkuro, and learning about rumors of a Red Sea Tablet, a powerful artifact hiding Solomon's secrets, hidden in the rival academy of Zigurath. She then decides to steal the tablet for herself. Dragons Awaken Ceamagus, alongside Laura, discovers the true purpose of the tablet - to perform a ritual that transcends the limitations of one's body, turning them into a powerful Elder Dragon. Together with Noire, they perform the Ritual and turn Laura into a dragon of Water, granting her tremendous abilities. They latter do the same with Alumina, however, she is too ambitious, seeking to master two complex elements in Anima and Death. Reality collapses around them, but Solomon himself intervenes through controlling Laura, and saves Alumina, while discussing with Ceamagus about the true purpose of magic and the role of a ruler. He then leaves, with a restored Alumina slowly regaining her strengths. Ceamagus later returns to the ocean to discuss with Critias, now fully healed, who tells her of his plans to enslave all inferior (non-Atlantean) races. Ceamagus challenges him, to which Critias asks for a race in order to see who will first defeat SIN, the beast which is responsible for the fall of Atlantis. Ceamagus accepts, and after almost breaking down, is comforted by Anankos, to whom she declares her love. Secrets of the Drow Ceamagus and Alumina then formulate a plan, to use the Sea of Oblivion in order to submerge SIN, requiring however that Ceamagus uses the power of The Nothing to that end. They are then guided towards a hidden place in Mistmantle, guarded by Drow. To access this hidden city, they enlist the help of two drow students, Micaloth and Delphya, cast outs from the city. Despite conflict between Micaloth and Ceamagus, the Atlantean, the two drows and Laura manage to access a hidden temple behind the Drow undercity. By doing so and facing its many trials, they uncover water from the Sea of Oblivion, which they plan to use on Ceamagus. They also find an antidote to oblivion, allowing Micaloth and Delphya to restore their true memories as Future Children. The Battle Rages Ceamagus thus uses the ritual to Ascend as a Dragon as well, tainting her veins with Lethe's influence. By doing so, she acts according to plan and traps SIN in the Empty Realm, injuring it, but despite Solomon's help and the full power of Alumina, Micaloth, Delphya, Anankos and Laura, they are unable to truly make a dent in the beast, causing Ceamagus to succumb to oblivion. This draws the presence of the Nothing's final avatar, Beth, who comes and helps Ceamagus with erasing SIN forever. As she does so, she thanks Ceamagus for giving her purpose and, with Anankos's supplication, allows Ceamagus's essence to survive the corruption inside. The battle has ended, with Ceamagus victorious - however, Critias, unsatisfied with the outcome, coldly congratulates his daughter before leaving. Characters * Ceamagus * Laura Ketheora * Alumina Haruma * Micaloth * Delphya * Noire * Anankos * Solomon * Beth * Critias * Other Waters Characters Trivia * This Storyline serves as an introduction to the Atlantean. Category:Storyline Category:Constiel Category:Empty Realm